


The Teddy Bear and the Little Grease Monkey

by Iggywiggy



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Emmerdale Robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggywiggy/pseuds/Iggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are coming home after a day at a theme park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teddy Bear and the Little Grease Monkey

They're sitting in the car on the way home. Aaron looks at Robert, then at the blond fur of the Teddy Bear sitting on his lap and he smiles. Yeah. He doesn't care what anyone thinks - he's keeping this Teddy all for himself. 

He wants a reminder of this day...their first day out together. 

It might have started in his mind as a day trip to help Liv and Robert bond, but it's turned into a lot more than that now. It's turned into the stuff memories are made of. Fun and laughter, smiles, winks, and confidences... and they're all his to cherish, and to keep safe in his mind long after this day is over. 

Robert might have been a bit nonplussed at his suggestion to go to a theme park at first, but Aaron knew him; and the fact that Aaron had still wanted go, when it was just the two of them, after Liv had said no, well that had meant a lot to Robert. Aaron knew he'd been scared Aaron only really wanted to spend time with Liv - not him, and that when Liv said she didn't want to go - Aaron would cancel. 

Even though he wouldn't admit it. 

Sometimes his real life cuddly blond teddy bear was as dumb as the one Aaron had sitting on his lap right now. 

Yeah.. there were a lot of things Robert wouldn't admit, Aaron knew that; but his love for Aaron didn't seem to be one of them. Not now, and for that Aaron felt blessed. 

They'd gone and they'd had a great time. The best really. 

A day to remember.

A real date and a fantastic day out. Aaron was still buzzing from it now. 

He hadn't ever been to a theme park with a boyfriend before, and couldn't really imagine what being there with Robert was going to be like either...but now? Now he knew they would definitely be going again. Who knew they could laugh together the way they had today? Who knew they could be so carefree together? Who knew they could bond that much closer - all over a few rides? 

So yeah. He'd definitely be doing this with Robert again. 

*************

Although....there was one thing he could say he wouldn't ever be doing again. He wouldn't be getting Robert on the 'Worlds BIGGEST Big Wheel' again. 

Who knew his boyfriend had a bigger fear of heights than he had himself? 

Not Aaron that's for sure.

Robert could have said so when Aaron suggested it - but he didn't. He could have made it more plain than just saying "Wow. It's a pretty high one Aaron" when they were queuing up. But then.. if he had....well, they wouldn't have had that moment would they, when the wheel was still being filled up, when it had stopped to let on more people, and Aaron and Robert were stopped right at the very top. Their car made just for two, with very low sides, and only a safety bar between them and a nasty accident, was busy swaying to and fro in the wind - when Aaron suddenly felt Robert's fingers find his and squeeze them tight. 

He wouldn't have turned to Robert and seen the very real fear on his face as Robert tried to breathe deeply. He wouldn't have watched as Robert's eyes met his, or as he panted out "Go on Aaron. Laugh. I wouldn't blame you - I know I'm a wuss" And he wouldn't have had the chance to lift his hand to Robert's face and tell him, 

"Listen to me Robert" 

"Just *listen* to me" 

"You are not a wuss, and I am not laughing. I don't like it much myself either if you want the truth - but I didn't want to look a chicken in front of you - that's the only reason I suggested it in the first place. Because *I* wanted to look good and brave in front of *you* Robert. But the truth is...I don't like it either" 

He turned the hand Robert had gripped and laced his squashed fingers into Robert's then, took his other hand away from Robert's face, and gripped on to the safety bar himself. 

He heard Robert laugh then and as he turned back to him, Robert closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them the remnants of the laugh's shadow still played about his lips as he looked into Aaron's' eyes and said, 

"Isn't this just us though Aaron?...Doesn't this just sum us both up? Both of us sitting up here swinging in the wind because neither of us would tell the other one what we really thought and feared! You know.. if we get off of this ride alive ...we've got to make a pact to not do this to ourselves anymore. We've got to tell each other things Aaron. I mean, REALLY, tell each other stuff like... 

Oh God! It's starting again!!"

..and they both gripped the bar even more tightly than they had a second ago... 

But.. suddenly.. it didn't seem 'quite' so frightening to Aaron any more, not now they were both sitting there holding hands and not trying to hide it. ...and then.. as they neared the bottom, the wheel nearly full and ready to start turning for real, Aaron, full of desire to protect his Robert, stuck his hand up and shouted to the wheel operator "Let us off mate - we've changed our minds!" 

The man stared at them for a minute, then did as they asked. A few heads turned in the other cars to see why they were stopping again.. but really, at that moment neither of them cared that much if everyone guessed the real reason they wanted off. In the whole scheme of things it just didn't seem that important to them anymore what anyone else thought. 

If it had, maybe they wouldn't have continued holding hands as they got off, maybe they wouldn't have been giggling at each other like a pair of naughty schoolboys either, but they did - because neither of them really did care right then - the whole world could go and 'do one' as far as they were concerned. 

They were off the ride, they were holding hands - and the world was still turning - along with the newly started Big Wheel behind them. They looked at each other and laughed then. A genuine no holds barred, shared moment of pure joy. 

The day really changed for them both after that. They kept away from the high things - that's true, but the spinning things and the crashing things? That was a different story. Aaron didn't think he'd ever been spun so much in his life. He didn't think he'd ever rammed, or been rammed as hard or as often as he had been that day. He didn't think he'd ever laughed as much in a single day either, never more so than when he'd knocked his third coconut off it's stand and been told to 'pick a prize from the cuddly toys'. 

Because.....that's when he'd seen it. 

All blond and beautiful and.... just sitting there.

It was the only bear like it, and the moment he laid his eyes on it he knew he was taking it home - he knew he was keeping it for himself too. It was just like his Robert, he thought. It was trying so hard to be a proper bear.. but it was all blond and cuddly instead...and it was just waiting for Aaron to come along, to take it home. and to make it feel wanted. 

So he did. 

************

He looks again at it now, as they are traveling back to Emmerdale, as it sits there facing him on his lap, and he just knows he's going to call him Bobby Bear. 

He shakes his head and thinks to himself.. 'I've really got it bad - haven't I' 

...but just then his eyes flick over to Robert as he's driving; and he allows them to travel the length of Robert's arms, from there on to the steering wheel, and down to Robert's keys as they swing to and fro against the steering column - and on to the new little monkey figure Robert had bought and so lovingly attached to them earlier. 

Right beside Robert's 'R' .... 

....and he knows that it's OK because Robert's got it just as bad.


End file.
